Tevinter Trio
by Wyldehart
Summary: To celebrate the announcement of DA:I! New FemHawke Fiction Ellasandre Hawke, Fenris and Anders pursue slavers as they make their way to Tevinter. There is a problem, however, as one of the slavers could be related to Anders, who wants only to talk to him. Probable adult content in later chapters. Fenders a (remote) possibility. Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Tendrils of shimmering black sliced across my vision in frustrating waves, which I tucked behind my ears as I hovered over a patch of dark grass. My fingers touched it lightly, my eyes searching for any spot of blood or crushed leaf. Finding nothing, I leaned back on my heels and rubbed my face with the palm of my hand. **

**Where was he? And more importantly, why had he left? I rose to my feet and braced my lean, black leather-clad body against the gusts of the oncoming storm as I scanned the dark forest with my eyes. He was wounded, his lower leg torn open during a vain attempt at freeing the Tevinter slaves. Even a healer as powerful as he cannot mend such a wound so quickly! Then how was he able to-?**

**Before the thought was completed, I felt a presence behind me. I whirled about, both my deadly, curved daggers in hand and pointed to the elf's throat and abdomen before I'd finished taking a breath. The man gasped, his back stiffened and for a moment, the markings on his face flared defensively. Though he could have killed me with a touch, he held back, moss-green eyes locked on my golden gaze.**

**"F-Fenris?" I gasped as I pulled my weapons back. He hunched his shoulders slightly and relaxed as he nodded. "What are you doing out here?" The coincidence was great as we'd parted ways several months earlier. I tucked my daggers into their sheaths and hugged him tight, the firm pressure of his strong arms a circle of warmth around my body.**

**Softly, he murmured into my hair, "I am seeking slavers... Sebastian asked me to pursue them on his people's behalf. It's, ah, a personal favor. He is paying me well." Slavers! The same slavers Anders and I were chasing? I wondered if this fortuitous coincidence was far more than it seemed.**

**I held tightly to Fenris as we walked back to my camp, which was missing things like my pack and Anders' bedroll. He had taken what he felt was needed, leaving me with the barest minimum for survival. I wanted very much to kick him in this moment but instead of cursing, I sat down on a log while Fenris assembled my remaining belongings. I watched him while he calmly worked to remove my presence from the land.**

**"How have you been?" I asked him softly.**

**He looked up wearing the half-grin that had always endeared him to me. "I am... Fine. In the months since we parted ways, I have kept busy as a sell-sword, supplying my skill in exchange for coin. I find it remarkable how many humans are willing to pay for an armed escort."**

**I nodded sagely as I rose from the log and pulled my bedroll atop my leather-clad shoulders. "Darkspawn still roam the lands near Starkhaven while bandits, thugs and highwaymen round out the dangers. I do not blame them."**

**"Hmm. Yes. But I do not appreciate their cowardice. And they look down on me as they would a servant. I am no longer a slave yet I feel no more free than before. It... Angers me. Some do not wish to pay me at times, especially when I don't have to fight. Or they offer coin for sexual favors instead..." He sighed as he kicked a rock across the path we walked.**

**I bumped his his lean hip with mine playfully as I quipped, "At least one of your swords is getting some use, then."**

**His cheeks flushed while a shy smile kissed his full, sensitive lips. Though he said nothing at first, his arm tightened around my shoulders. He seemed lost in thought as we walked side-by-side, our bodies matched a smooth, easy gait. We were walking to Prushing, a small town north of Starkhaven that was the only place with a decent inn within a two-day walk of where we were. Not having a horse was a serious disadvantage but horses were expensive, noisy and required care that neither Anders nor I were prepared for. **

**After a while, my companion broke the silence with an unexpected question. "Ell, are you and Anders, ah... Still...?"**

**It took me a moment to piece together the unspoken links of his query with the spoken bits. I shook my head. "We haven't been together since leaving Kirkwall. He betrayed my trust, Fenris. He started a war. I believed he was right to try to save the lives of so many horrifically oppressed mages but his actions disturbed me. I don't think I can trust him again. Why? You looking to fill the vacancy?" **

**I started to regret the question as soon as I blurted it out though I knew I should not have. Fenris was flushed, his gaze pointed straight ahead and his lips pursed. "I might. I've always desired you but that damned mage... If you ever find yourself wanting, I'm here for you."**

**It was my turn to blush as his admission sank in. Had I truly wanted the elf for so long and never realized it? I brushed his cheeks with my lips and hugged him. "I will let you know f I find myself... Wanting."**

**We arrived in Prushing without incident though we were hungry and sore from the walk, which took us the better part of the day. It was dusk, the sun shrouded by a dense layer of heavy clouds that whispered of bad weather to come. We didn't have to wait long. **

**The rain began just as we walked into the first inn, "The Captured Demon." Fenris stood proud against the disapproving glares of the patrons seated upon benches at the heavy, square wooden tables in the common room. I took his hand in mine as we pushed through several folks escaping the liquid onslaught outside to the innkeeper, whose eyes raked Fenris from silver-locked head to black-booted foot.**

**"Don't much like his type here..." The fat man muttered as he washed a mug. I smiled and flashed him two pieces of silver, which he noted with narrow eyes. Then I flashed another piece of metal, my dagger, which he also noted but with a twinge of fear in those greedy orbs. "Ye'll never…"**

**"****Try us, fat man…" growled the elf behind me. I didn't have to see his face to know the expression Fenris wore; I'd seen it many, many times before.**

**I stepped forward and lowered my voice as I said, "I need information. There is a man, tall for a human, lanky, he's got a staff with a dragon head, maw open, atop it. I need to know if you've seen him. He would be limping most like."**

The innkeeper filled the mug and handed it to a serving wench who then bounced her way to the patron who'd ordered it. He thought for a moment then grunted. "Ain't no mages come 'round here. We don't see 'em." I nodded and started to turn around, my fingers slipping the coins back into my pocket. A meaty hand shot forth and grabbed my sleeve, where it was plucked away by Fenris, his face still a mask of implied danger. "If ye're seeking him, he could be at Varenne's, the Plucky Porker. She'll take in any ol' stray cat that comes to 'er door, beggin'." Varenne's was a bit further into the town, the way a mess of mud and cobble in the driving rain. Little more than a village, Purshing was a mess when it got wet. I wasn't looking forward to the walk. 

**Still, the man had given us a bit of help so I rewarded him with the coins I'd offered. "Thank you. Fenris? Come along…" We pushed our way back through the throng and just as we reached the door, a woman barred our path. I looked up at her and sighed. "Yeah, we get it," I said carefully. "Elves not welcome. We're trying to leave, if you couldn't tell…"**

**She shoved me back into my companion, who reached for his sword. His hand lingered there at the hilt, fingers extended, eager for a chance to curl around the long, leather-wrapped piece. His other hand gripped me around my waist, holding me tight against him. It might have been interpreted as an attempt to protect me but we had done this dance many times before. If it was needed, our embrace would be far more useful than it seemed. "Maker's breath, what's your problem?" I said loudly. The talking in the common room quieted as all eyes shifted to the woman, myself and Fenris.**

**The woman, a human of mixed parentage judging from her features, which were sharp, elegant but bearing the marks of hard living. She spoke in a thick, guttural accent that I couldn't place and her breath reeked of cheap rotgut, "Ye're throwin' coin aroun' like ye're worth sometin'. Ye gots coin for me? Wot I gotta do fer a bit o' coin, eh? Ye wont me to fuck the elf f'r ye?"**

**The woman held up her weapon, a rusted dagger that had lost more battles than won. I wasn't concerned about the blade of the dagger but more about the rust, which could cause disease in an open wound. I didn't give her a chance to use it. With a hard upward lunge, I kicked up off the ground, my back braced against Fenris as I thrust my legs out and into the drunk thief. The startled woman slammed back against the door, dislodging it and the wind ripped it open wide. Our assailant rolled out of the inn and down the stone steps to fall face-first into the muck along the street with a loud grunt. I disengaged myself from Fenris' arms and stepped back out into the driving rain, a smile on my face as I stood over her. **

**"****Try again when you're sober; you might not end up face-first in the mud." I dropped a silver coin by her hand, which reached out instinctively and concealed it inside her palm. She said nothing as she scrambled back into the crowded inn and away from the rain.**

**By now, it was dark and the few torches still alight flickered and danced helplessly in the torrential rain. Before I could complain, Fenris removed his spiked gauntlet , exposing his glowing hand. I looked up at him in surprise. "You're learning how to control it?"**

**He nodded and flashed his teeth at me. "Not well but at least we won't be blind."**

**Varenne's, according to the few people we asked directions from, was as nice as you could get as inns in this town went but it was backed up against the tiny "lake" on the other side of town. I pulled my cloak around me and, Fenris in the lead, we walked through the muck and mud that was Purshing in the rain. Lightning lanced across the sky in brilliant streaks followed by pounding rumbles of thunder, adding a dangerous accompaniment to the music of my heart. I was not fond of being out in storms though I found they gave me a sexual thrill indoors.**

**"****I should have asked him about the slavers…" I said as we picked our way through the storm. By now my coak was useless, my clothing soaked to the skin and difficult to move in.**

**Fenris shrugged and we turned a corner, heading down another street. "There would have been no point. They don't stay in towns outside of Tevinter. Instead, they will set up a camp and send someone into town to buy supplies, then move on. Doubtless they are doing just that tonight."**

**"****Even in this weather?" I asked, surprised.**

**"****Aye, even in this weather. The slaves will be miserable but Tevinter slavers have tents. ****_They_****will not suffer. Ell… I-I want them dead, you know…" Fenris muttered.**

**"****I know. But… We may have a problem."**

**He stopped and snapped his head around to look at me with narrowed, green eyes. "'Problem?' Where is the problem in killing slavers?"**

**I didn't want to tell him but the way he was glaring down at me gave me no choice. "It's, uh, it's Anders. One of the slavers could be his doppelganger. Or his twin. That is the man who sliced open Ander's leg during our confrontation with them. Anders had a chance to kill him but… He couldn't. Now he wants to talk to the man, reason with him."**

**A low growl escaped Fenris' throat as he whirled and shoved his gauntleted fist into a nearby wall. "Damn him! He let the slavers escape? For what- his pride? Curiosity? I swear, I will kill ****_him_****instead…"**

**I reached out and pulled Fenris against me, his body quivering with rage, lyrium tattoos blazing with brilliant, blue-white light. Town-folk were staring at us from their homes, curiosity in their wide-eyed faces as they watched the human and her enraged, glowing companion talk in the rain-saturated street. "Come, Fenris, we are drawing a crowd," I murmured softly. "The inn is over there, I think." There was a group of tidy row-houses and tiny gardens in front of each one save a red-roofed building that was larger and taller than the others. Music and laughter could be heard from within while a thick smoke billowed from out of the chimney. "Fenris?"**

******He pulled away from me and we walked together with his mind in a fog and a scowl of on his sullen face.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"Need"

The inn was called the Plucky Porker and its sign featured a jovial pig in overalls playing a fiddle while dancing a jig. It was cute, I thought, as we reached for the door. It swung open, a gust of warm, smoky air blowing out to greet us. The place wasn't nearly as crowded as the first inn but it was much cleaner and much more welcoming. "Well, this'll cost us a bit coin," I said with a low whistle. Fenris grunted beside me and started for a small table near the fireplace.

"You find the mage, I'll order us wine… If I have to deal with him, I'll need it," he said as dropped into the high-backed chair facing me across the table. I noted the looks on people's faces and was pleased to note nothing of interest as he waved to the tavern wench, a swarthy woman who, like her customers, was well-dressed and laughing playfully as she danced between tables.

"By 'us' you mean two bottles for you and a glass for me?" I quipped as I reached the fine, polished-wood bar.

Fenris grunted, glared at me but then a smile warmed his expression, teased his lips and flirted with my resistance to him. It was too soon for a new lover and yet… Yet, there he was, sitting with devotion in his eyes for me and all I had to do was say… "Yes." But what Anders had done… No, I didn't want to think about it. I looked away and focused my attention on a tall, frighteningly skinny man on the other side of the counter. "Is this Varenne's inn? I was told she owned the Plucky Porker."

"Aye. She's in back minding a sick fellow. You got a complaint or a compliment? Either-or, I'll pass it along," he said before tossing his thumb in the direction of the back office. I pushed away from the bar and thanked him.

"Thank you but neither. I reckon the 'sick fellow' is a friend of mine. You think she'll fuss if I let myself in?" I asked as I headed toward the office.

The barkeep shrugged and grunted, "Suit yerself, lass. If she's in a mood, she'll toss yer ass out. If not, she'll set you up nice. My job's t'mind the bar." He took two ancient bottles the color of ebony and corked with soft wood from the wench, who waited patiently while he popped them with a skilled twist of his strong fingers. He then placed two glasses on her tray and sent her on her way- to Fenris' table. I was uncertain if he got two bottles to spite me or to laugh with me but it did make me smile. When he had the wine in hand, he raised it in mock salute to me right before downing the contents.

I laughed and blew him a teasing kiss before I stepped down a short quarter-flight of stairs and entered the office with a soft knock of warning. Inside the close, candle-lit confines, I found myself awash with warmth and the scent of astringent oil and herbs. The office had its own wood stove, which kept it warmer than the rest of the place while burning pillars of wax topped every surface. A massive desk piled with ledgers, papers, pens and books dominated one corner while the other was dominated by a tall, overburdened bookshelf. In between was a cot topped with a man and slight, middle-aged woman who looked overworked but kind hovering over him. Her left hand cradled his injured leg while her right dabbed the gaping wound with herbed oil. She didn't look at me as I walked in but a slight turn of her head showed me she knew I was there. And why.

"He yours?" she asked softly.

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose. He's my friend."

"Ah. Well, your 'friend' nearly got his life taken by Tevinter poison. He's lucky he came to me and nowhere else; I know the stuff to fix such a wound. You 'Ella?'" Now she turned to smile up at me and I was struck by how ethereal she was, her beauty seeming inhuman yet… Yet she was human, certainly?

"By half, m'dear. My mother was human, my father an elf. I get my looks from him. And before you ask, no, I can't read minds but years in this place have taught me well how to read eyes. Yours are screaming their curiosity. Now…" She looked back down at his pale, sick form and sighed deeply. "This one is a healer, a powerful one, aye, but dark forces within him are preventing him from fully mending himself. Infection and the poison are making things harder for him. I've cleaned the wound and applied a blend of substances that will keep sickness at bay, banished the poison and I've given him milk o' the field rose to help him sleep. That's the only way he'll heal, even with magic by his side. Bleeding healers always think they're immune…"

I sat on the cot across from her, Anders in between us as he slept fitfully. "You see many mages, do you?"

She shrugged and wiped his damp brow with a soft towel. "This town has its share of sympathizers and demonizers. I'm one of the ones that takes no side and treats equal equally. He is a man who needed aid so I gave it. I know I might always live to regret my fairness but so far I've been lucky. He whispers your name, you know. I think he's in love with you."

I felt taken aback as if she'd struck me. Ending my relationship with Anders had been hard but far harder had been living with the reality of his betrayal of me, of Kirkwall, of everyone we loved. I had tried remaining with him but the burden of my resentment became too much, vanquishing any feelings of love I had for him. Still, there were times like now that my heart felt overwhelmed with affection and guilt for leaving him.

I looked away, away from her, away from him and said nothing. A light touch stirred me and a soft voice said, "That's the thing about love… You can deny it but once felt, it never quite fades away. Have you moved on, then?"

I shook my head, tears blurring my vision as I looked down at Anders' frail form. Dark shadows aged his young face, his hands clenched and unfurled in his restless sleep. "There is… another I might consider but I am uncertain that I can or that I want to." A strangled sound escaped me as I turned to look at the healer-innkeeper. I needed to talk someone, anyone, and she had a sympathetic ear. Varenne waited patiently as I gathered my words carefully. "Can he hear us?"

The woman looked down at him and peeled back an eyelid, revealing a white orb, the gold-brown iris flickering high in its socket. She shrugged, let the lid close and said, "Enh, in his dreams, maybe. He might recall the conversation but with uncertainty, if at all. I made the elixir quite strong against his will," she added with a soft chuckle. Anders hated being out of control of his own body, his own fate. I worried about what Vengeance would do, though.

Tentatively, I began where _we_ had left off. "I left Anders, ending our romance though I swore to remain his friend. When we parted, I did not expect him to call me on it… Would you believe he tracked me down? He wanted help pursuing Tevinter slavers because they had taken mages from Starkhaven to sell or use, he wasn't sure. I agreed, uncertain if I could trust him after-after… Well, just… things. He'd done. But now another friend who hunts the same slavers has found me and he is… A problem. He loves me as well and I am afraid the feeling is quite mutual. I always wondered if-if I had made the wrong choice with Anders." I felt emotion rise within me as I balled my gloved fists. "I'm respected, a fighter! The damned… A damned hero in-in some... parts. I'm not some doe-eyed lady with stars in her dreams, made to swoon over every suitor who glances in her direction. That isn't me!"

"No, I suspect 'tisn't. But, you are lonely for one-"

"-Lonely! Lonely? Never!" I snapped at her.

"You aren't used to being alone, dear. Doubtless you've had, hm, friends of some kind or another throughout your life. And now you are desired by two men and far from being annoying, you're enjoying it."

Furious, I shook my head defiantly. "No, I hate it. Not for my sake, not really, but for theirs. I-"

She finished the statement for me, softly, with understanding. "-Don't want to hurt either of them. But you also don't want to hurt yourself. You want advice from a lady who's doled out wine and wisdom for most of her life, lass?"

I nodded and she took my hand. "You're not used to the attention, I'll grant you that. You're no dainty daisy, either. You're a Dragon Flower, bright, stern, and dangerous but coveted by those who fall for you. In your own time, you _will _make a choice, one that benefits you all, when the time to make it comes. Follow your heart and mind…"

"I know who I want but I hate dealing with this. I don't want to play games. That isn't me."

"No, I suspect 'tisn't. You'll know when to deal with it but until then, keep your peace and don't fall prey to a swift conclusion. And do not let either of them make your mind for you!" The woman rose, signaling that our conversation was at an end. I followed her suit and smiled.

"Please tell me you have three rooms for the night…" I implored.

The woman chuckled and shook her head. "You been out there! It's a fuckin' swamp! Everyone that's come tonight is going nowhere, I bet you. No, I'll grant a maximum of one room, a decent one with an adjoining door to the bath on the second floor but naught else. There's a bed, a couch, a chair, a table and a rug. I can get you extra bedding but that's it. I'll have my boys manage your mage to the bed so that you and your healthier companion can relax a might. The sleeping arrangements are up to you!"

I sighed and eyeballed the ceiling. "Ugh. Thanks, I suppose." I was grateful but still unhappy. The best she could give me, though, was fine enough. Or would be.

I left the office and realized as I stepped out into the brighter common room that Anders' makeshift hospital had been much warmer than I initially thought when I first walked in. Fenris waved me over, a glass of wine in each hand. "You were gone long enough. Tell me he's not here and we're leaving first thing tomorrow to kill those bastards." I took the wine from his left hand as I sat down. I sipped it and found it to be smooth, mildly fruity with a nutty finish, a decent wine, I thought. "This wine is a poor vintage but the best they have is the best they have, I guess. At least it's not ale. I can't stand cheap ale… Well? Your mage?"

"He isn't 'my mage.' Not anymore, Fenris. Please!" His smile faltered slightly though his eyes remained on mine. "I'm sorry. I guess the old wounds are still raw. He's… Here. He's being brought upstairs to our room."

Fenris leaned forward and peered at me closely as I took another sip from the glass. "Our...room? You meant 'rooms..?' Yes?"

"She had one room available. We will have to share."

He spat a colorful Qunari epithet that I recalled him using once before. Sputtering, he downed his glass of wine and filled it again. "Ell, you're expecting me to share a space with him… You know how I feel…!"

I nodded and I took his wine from him before he spilled it in his anger. "Yes, Fenris. I know how you feel. I do. He feels the same, I assure you. It is not an ideal situation but for now, I won't abandon him and I won't give up on what I promised I would do. I always keep my promises."

"Shame_ he_ couldn't…"

"_Enough_, Fenris! For my sanity and the sanity of those trying to ignore the storm outside, can we just drink our wine, eat something and relax for a few hours? Please?"

He grunted and looked away. "I cannot stand him… The thought of him ever touching you makes my skin crawl," he muttered darkly.

"Then take heart in this, Fenris…" I rose from my chair and leaned close so that our cheeks were touching and my hot, moist breath warmed his pointed ear. Into it, I whispered, "The thought of _you _someday touching _me _makes _my_ skin quiver with anticipation. It will happen. Not tonight but… I know what I want. What I need."

He didn't hesitate, didn't bother putting down his glass as he swept me up in his arms, pulled me into his lap and kissed me hard, harder and more fiercely than any man had ever kissed me before. So taken by surprise and a need within me that answered his, I dropped my glass, the sound shattering the conversations in the common room but having no bearing on our moment. There was only this instant, just us and only we mattered as our lips moved against one another, tongues entwining and our bodies pressing tightly against one another almost as if to become one entity. Beneath his specially-made leather armor, I could feel the urgency of Fenris' need pushing against me. How I wanted to invite it closer…

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

I was startled as the tavern girl replaced the glass (and the wine) without missing a step in her intricate dance around the tables. The glass was swept away without notice, so skilled was she in managing her tasks. I was, to be sure, frankly impressed. I sipped my wine and remained content within the circle of Fenris' embrace. He was warm and hard, his powerful body as comfortable to me as the most luxurious chair.

My tall elf rested his chin upon my shoulder and exhaled, a soft sound of contentment in my ear. I loved his scent, the unusual combination of wood-smoke, sweet spice and the slightly bitter oil he used on his sword and armor along with something else I found pleasant but unfamiliar. His scent combined with his physical presence was highly arousing in sight and touch and it took all my skill to maintain my composure as I reclined against his chest.

Perhaps I was lonely after all... I needed this more than I'd realized.

Unexpectedly, I felt his lips on my neck, their flower-petal softness stirring my senses. I gasped and closed my eyes, my body waking up with every new sensation his touch conjured from within me. "Fenris...!" I gasped as his arms tightened around me.

"Being with a former slave has its benefits," he once told me. "Denarious would... 'Lend' me to his guests for their sexual gratification. I got very good at it..." I was beginning to realize that he was not exaggerating!

I felt myself wanting him, needing him in the way a hummingbird needs nectar. With shaking fingers, I carefully put down my glass, turned around in his arms and kissed him hard, my thighs astride his lap, our groins touching. It was going to happen, I was going to have him! Elation soared within me as I prepared myself to accept him, body and soul, whether I was ready or not.

"Ell..." he murmured breathlessly against my lips. "Ell... The innkeeper... Behind you..."

I looked over my shoulder at the amused expression on her face, her eyes bright as she stood before our table with her arms crossed. The other patrons paid us no mind as they continued to enjoy their food and drink along with their pleasant conversations, for which I was thankful. "Your room is ready… Here's the key and your friend is safely beneath the sheets, sleeping soundly, I suspect… Soundly enough if you want to continue your entertainment there… Or continue it down here. My guests never mind an open display of passions."

I stared at her with eyes wide, my mouth agape as I disentangled my limbs from Fenris' body and stood up, feeling very awkward under the laughing gaze of our host. He was flush-faced, his shaggy, white hair in his eyes as he cleared his throat, one corner of his full mouth turned up slightly in a wry half-grin. "You have our thanks. Unfortunately, we will decline the invitation of providing further entertainment for your patrons this evening," he said as he rose from the chair.

I accepted the key from Varenne and we took both the wine and our glasses up to the room after making a request for meals for all three of us to be brought up later. I climbed the stairs slowly and waited for my friend to draw near before I murmured, "What happened back there? I don't think I've ever... Felt that-that kind of lust for anyone before!"

He drew up against me, his breath soft against my neck. That simple act of passive intimacy sent tremors throughout my body. "Mmm... are you complaining? I... Don't know if this thing growing between us is such a good idea but it feels too good to deny ourselves the chance. I wonder how much further we might have taken it had we been alone?"

I laughed and looked back at him as we topped the last step. "I don't know... I wasn't exactly thinking."

Unanticipated, his hands gripped my face and the force of his body and open mouth slammed me around the corner, pinning me against the wall. I thought I hit my head but I hardly felt it as our lips collided in a fiery dance. His hands were everywhere, groping and squeezing their way up and down my body, exploring me thoroughly. I don't know what possessed me but I had to know, had to feel him so I reached for his groin and grasped his cock through his hide breeches for just the barest of moments. I exhaled dreamily as I confirmed what my body had already told me; the elf was every bit the large, powerful man his strength hinted at.

Moaning, I reached around his body, cupped his tight, muscular ass and then used it to force him tight against me. He pulled his face away to grin down at me with dancing eyes. "Hmm... You're still not thinking."

Just then, as things were about to heat up, a pair of young warriors slipped past us, fingers entwined. One winked at us, reminding me that we were not as isolated as we felt. Blushing, we forced ourselves apart and I stroked my temple with my fingers with a sigh. "I suppose I am now... I need to check on Anders, anyway."

Bristling, Fenris reached for my hand as we headed to the room, stopping me just as I reached for the iron handle. "I thought you ended things...!" he demanded, forcing me to spin around and face him. For the first time in ages, I saw his lyrium etched-skin flare brightly with anger. He had a temper and he hated Anders with every fiber of his being.

It was my turn to take offense. I shook off his grasp and stared him straight in the eyes. "I did! But I do still care about him because he is my friend. We were lovers once, too! Does this offend you? Because if it does, while it causes a rift between us, we don't have any reason to move forward with this-this... This! Between us!"

Startled, he looked down at me with eyes wide and his mouth open. "Ell, I... I'm sorry." He then dropped his gaze to the wood floors and wrung his hands in front of him. "It's just... For years, I watched the two of you with longing. My flirtations with Isabela were merely a distraction from the pain I felt when I saw you together. I... struggled with longing every day and when you showed up here, with him, I felt my heart breaking despite your interest in me. I am... Profoundly sorry. Forgive me."

I bridged the space between us with a step and a kiss, our lips feather-light against each other as my hands pushed through his short, silvery hair. "I overreacted. I am sorry, too," I whispered against his pale skin.

He kissed me back and reached behind me for the door- which was left unlocked for us. There was a smile teasing his full mouth as we entered the dimly room.

It was well-appointed for an inn, furnished by a plush couch, table and two chairs, multiple wall hangings and a large bed that dominated the center of the room. Within thick folds of sumptuous bedding lay Anders, looking weak but alive and comfortable. My eyes drifted to the thick rug laying before the fire and unbidden, my mind went back into the past to the many times Anders and I made love in front of the fire in the Hawke estate. The memories were happy but they brought sadness to me because they reminded me of a time when I trusted him.

"...sleep?" Fenris was asking me. I turned to blink my eyes at him and blurted, "What?"

"Anders has the bed. Will you sleep with him or on the couch? I will take the floor." He chuckled at my sudden expression of dismay and held out his hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to sleeping on the floor."

"No, I won't ask you to do that," I said.

The elf grinned and cast a green-eyed look at the bed. "Well, I'm not sleeping with him!"

"Then you will just have to sleep with me," I laughed.

Long, muscular elven arms encircled my lithe body and he parted his lips for another soft kiss as he murmured, "Don't tempt me. My control is great but it is… Beginning to slip…"

All of a sudden, our sense of isolation was ruined by a hesitant voice from the blankets on the bed, a voice that caused Fenris to roll his eyes and groan in frustration and me to glance sharply in the direction of our companion as he stirred. "Ellesandre? Ella! You came back for me! I knew it wasn't… Uh… Fenris? Of all the bloody, rotten fates… Wha-what is he doing here? Ella? And why are you…?"

The elf jerked his arms away from my body and crossed them against his chest, which was broad, powerful even, for an elf. I wanted to run my hands across its smooth, lyrium-etched surface and feel his power, his strength and his passion course through my veins. Unfortunately, Anders was staring at us with a mixture of hurt and wonder and my heart lurched to him- and my body followed suit.

To Be Continued

_Note: This story is written in 4 primary arcs with each character's perspective being used for each arc, starting with, and ending with Hawk. I'll warn you when arcs end and begin. This is an arc-end. Next up: Anders' perspective!_


End file.
